Inu-Ghost
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: The Sorrowful Rider meets the hanyou for the first time. Read to see how this goes.


Disclaimer: Hello, this is KamenRiderMangageek1997, and this is a story that had a huge amount of consideration in doing, so please no hate, okay? Also, I do not own the Kamen Rider Series or Inuyasha, so please enjoy and read. Also, I have different names for the characters to play as the Ghost, Specter, Necrom, as well as Dark Necrom Pink, so please enjoy the story and review as well as favorite it. That is all for now and again enjoy it.

Inu-Ghost

Cue various Inuyasha theme songs and We think, Therefore We Are

The Sorrowful Ghost Rider appears!

Meanwhile on a path to the East

While the Inu-gang was walking on the Eastern path, Inuyasha had got the scent of a Ghost. "Everyone, I got the scent of a Ghost and it's getting closer." Inuyasha had said with his hand on his Tetsusaiga. That was when the Ghost had made his appearance but as a Kamen Rider. But the Ghost was busy fighting a Lizard demon to even notice the Inu-gang. The Ghost had then called forth the Gan Gun Saber from the Ghost Driver and began to slice and dice the Lizard demon's head with such precision and accuracy. Then as the head of the Lizard demon had got chopped off a Shikon Jewel shard had come out from the rest of the body. The Ghost had then picked it up and out took out the Ore Ghost Eyecon to undo his transformation into what he normally looks like. "Hm, what glorious find this is. I think I will add this to my collection." The Ghost had said to himself as he took out his pouch and put the Shikon Jewel shard in it.

Then Kamen Rider Ghost had finally noticed the Inu-gang as they were walking towards him with mainly Inuyasha holding a bit of hostility towards Kamen Rider Ghost aka Shun Kaze. "So, what did you all think of the show?" Shun Kaze had asked to the Inu-gang. "Uh, first off who are you and how can you fight like that?" Sango had asked with a bit of a confused look in her eyes. "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Shun Kaze, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Ghost. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Shun Kaze had said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Shun, my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as she had shook hands with Shun Kaze. Then three different Ghost Gadgets in three different animal forms had appeared from behind Shun Kaze and this caused Inuyasha to back away.

"Relax, they are perfectly friendly Mutt." Shun Kaze had said as he was referring to Inuyasha. "Say that again you freak. I mean come on, you have wacky pets." Inuyasha had said to Shun Kaze. Then Shun had sensed a Ganma Superior coming his way, he had then handed Kagome the Ore Ghost Eyecon to let her see the Ganma Superior coming in the same direction as Shun Kaze. The Ganma Superior had appeared from out of nowhere after Kagome held onto the Ore Ghost Eyecon causing her to think see was seeing things. "Am I seeing things Shun, in fact what is that thing Shun? Kagome had asked Shun as the others were in the same direction. "All of you hold onto the Ore Ghost Eyecon and don't let go the Eyecons is the only way to see the Ganma and I am the only one who can stop them." Shun Kaze had said as he took out the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon and moved forward a little bit before pressing the button on said Eyecon. When his Ghost Driver had appeared he had then pressed the button on it and was being surrounded by flames in all directions. He then opened his Ghost Driver, inserted the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon, closed the Ghost Driver, pulled the lever to begin the transformation process as the Toucon Boost Transient suit had appeared as the Parka Ghost for Boost had appeared from Shuns' Ghost Driver.

"Toucon Kaigan: Boost! Ore ga Boost! (Go!) Furuitatsu Ghost! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! GO! (Fight!)" Shuns' Ghost Driver had announced signaling that the transformation was complete. Then Ghost in Toucon Boost Damashii had took out the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon while at the same time pressing the button on it and taking out the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon and returning to the Toucon Boost Transient suit and inserting the Billy the Kid Eyecon to begin the transformation process. Then the Billy the Kid Parka Ghost had appeared from the Ghost Driver. "Kaigan: Billy the Kid! (Bullet ricochet) Hyappatsuhyakuchū! Zukyūn! Bakyūn! (Electric guitar; bullets ricochet)". The Ghost Driver had announced signaling that the transformation was complete. Then the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode and Sunglasslasher in Blaster Mode had appeared from the Ghost Driver and the Bat Clock, one of the three Ghost Gadget that Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii (Shun Kaze) owns, turn into its gun form to combine with the Gan Gun Saber that had taken Gun Mode to complete the Gan Gun Saber in its Rifle Mode.

Then Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii had fired a barrage of bullets from the Sunglasslasher that is in its Blaster Mode and the Gan Gun Saber in its Rifle Mode to at least try to destroy the Ganma Superior but this Ganma Superior was tougher than the others that Kamen Rider Ghost (Shun Kaze) had faced so far. But then he opened the glasses part of the Sunglasslasher, took out the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon and took the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon and inserted them both in the Sunglasslasher and closed it.

"It's so Omega bright!" The Sunglasslasher had announced putting in both the Toucon Boost Eyecon and the Billy the Kid Eyecon. Then he did an Omega Flash with the Sunglasslasher in Blaster Mode and fired the Gan Gun Saber in Rifle Mode. "Omega Flash!" The Sunglasslasher had announced. Then as the firing continued the Ganma Superiors' Ganma Eyecon had been destroyed in the blast in an instant. Then after the battle Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii (Shun Kaze) had then took out the Billy the Kid Ghost Eyecon signaling that he had canceled out his transformation yet again. He then went towards the Inu-gang. "Well, what did you guys think of the power I demonstrated today?" Shun Kaze had asked the Inu-gang with curiosity. "First off, how did gain this power, Shun?" Kagome had asked Shun Kaze with a bit more curiosity than he had. "Heh, as you had just witnessed I am Kamen Rider Ghost, a revived hero that for the first died in my time by the Katana Ganma, you see in the beginning days as a Ghost I was in need of advice to be given to me, that where my friend Yurusen came in. In fact as time went on I came to acquire a new power in the second revival: the power to read minds to be exact." Shun Kaze had explained. "Wait a minute! Hold on, how can you read minds?" Inuyasha had questioned Shun Kaze. "Simple, it happens when I'm near certain people. As you all saw me in Toucon Boost Damashii which is the form as you just saw me in was originally the Ghost of my Father." Shun Kaze had revealed as he began to walk around. "Also, there are two other forms that I have; they are called Grateful Damashii and Mugen Damashii respectively. The Grateful Damashii is accessed from the Eyecon Driver G when the 15 Heroic Eyecons are placed inside it and the Mugen Damshii is accessed from the Mugen Eyecon which was created from the seven basic human emotions coming from my friends in my time." Shun Kaze had explained to the group. "Wait, you mean Mugen as in "Infinite". Sango had asked Shun Kaze.

"That is correct. Would you all like to see the Power of Mugen Damashii?" Shun Kaze had asked the group. "Maybe later Shun, is it getting late we should camp for the night." Shippo had said. "Heh, very well, I can deal with that, how about the next morning in case of any bigger threats comes on by, okay?" Shun Kaze had asked the Inu-gang. "That is fine by me, Shun, but what year did you die?" Kagome had asked to Shun Kaze. "The year of 2015 and by that time I was already 18 years of age. Also, since I already have all 15 Heroic Eyecons I can get a wish granted. Like for instance, oh, say, coming back to life for example, but you must have a working Ghost Driver and a good heart in order to see the Great Eye." Shun Kaze had explained. "Wait a minute! How come you didn't bring yourself back to begin with?" Miroku had questioned Shun Kaze. "Simple, I had brought back a friend of mine sister instead. But that also explains with I have gotten another case to get back to life, for you see, the Toucon Boost Eyecon was the Key and I am merely the Gate to unlock its Power. Oh, and this friend of mine, he goes by the name of Kamen Rider Specter, while another friend of mine goes by the name of Necrom, also this other friend is a Ganma Prince who was falsely accused of killing his own father, the previous Emperor who goes by the name of Adonis, while the real killer was Adel, the second Prince of the Ganma but in the process only destroying the Royal Ganma Eyecon while the soul was being brought back in the physical body. By the way, the name of this other friend is Allen, who uses the Necrom System, which is similar to the Ghost System that me and Specter use. Anyway, that is enough talking, let's fall asleep." Shun Kaze had suggested. "Good idea Shun, lets' camp out here." Kagome had said. That was when everyone had taken out the supplies they needed and had they all had fallen asleep.

KamenRiderMangageek1997: Okay, this was longer than I had hoped, also, please read, respond, review, and PM me if you want me to continue this or not. This is KamenRiderMangageek1997 signing off.


End file.
